buio
by shani
Summary: Ad un party Draco e Ginny si innamorano,ma qualcuno vuole fermare il loro amore
1. Default Chapter

POV DRACO  
  
"questa sera ci sarà un party indetto dal ministero e mi aspetto che ci sia anche tu, Draco"- mi dice mio padre a colazione fissandomi gelidamente. Oh no! Io odio quelle stupide feste , piene di gente idiota che non fa altro che cianciare. Naturalmente tutti questi geni non sono altro che i suoi colleghi, quindi dovrò soppesare ogni parola con loro. O saranno guai. E' inutile controbattere a quella che non era neppure una domanda, quindi annuisco stancamente. Al contrario mia madre è tutta eccitata da qualcosa di "nuovo". E la cosa bella è che lei è sempre fuori a qualche party, o in procinto di andare, o preparandosi per uscire. "Perfetto! Così posso comprare qualche nuovo vestito!"-esclama. E quando ti sbagli? Spero solo che non voglia costringere anche me in quelle che lei chiama "le sue compere", ma in realtà consistono nel guardare fino alla nausea vestiti ed altre amenità varie. "Ci sarà qualcuno che conosco?"-chiedo speranzoso. Mio padre non alza nemmeno gli occhi dalla posta che sta leggendo: " I Crabbe, I Goyle.." Ergo i miei due leccapiedi. Sono abituato ad averli intorno, ma ultimamente mi fanno diventare fobico. ".I Parkinson" oh no, piattola- pansy! Quella mi si incolla come una pozione ataccatutto! A quel pensiero devo aver fatto una faccia piuttosto strana perché mia madre non riesce a trattenere le risate. "Perché ridi Narcissa?"-le chiede mio padre in tono gentile. Con lei non alza mai la voce. Da piccolo credevo perché fosse matta. "Niente, Lucius, continua pure"-gli risponde non smettendo di ridacchiare. Lui la guarda con fare interrogativo.Almeno ha alzato gli occhi da quelle stramaledette lettere. ".poi i Diggory e infine i Weasley".- dice con disprezzo. " I Weasley? Tutte e sette?"-chiedo sbalordito. E dove li trovano i soldi? Eppure in fondo li invidio per la loro unità famigliare. "Non seguo le loro pubbliche relazioni"-mi rispondi invece stizzito.poi si alza e prima di scomparire si china a baciare mia madre.  
  
Passo la giornata vagando per il maniero, giocando un po' a scacchi con il fantasma e volando nel parco dietro casa. Mia madre non è rientrata per pranzo ma non ci contavo, Avrà speso tutta la mattinata nei negozi, e poi dalla sua estetista. Probabilmente la sua migliore amica. So anche che ritornerò alle quattro per finire di prepararsi e sovrintendere a come mi vestirò io. Infatti puntuale come il suo parrucchiere, allo scoccare della fatidica ora sbuca fuori dal comino della sala grande, e dietro di lei c'è una delle elfe strapiena di pacchetti. "Oh, per fortuna sei qui. Dovresti provare un vestito che ti ho preso proprio per questa sera"- e tira fuori un completo di un bel grigio azzurro,con cravatta e camicia azzurre. "Dovrebbe starti d'incanto mi sorride, i capelli biondi che le ricadono sugli occhi. Se li scosta con eleganza: "Su ora andiamo che anche tuo padre sarà a casa a momenti" Salgo in camera mia e poso i vestiti sul letto. Devo dire che mia madre ha gusto sono proprio belli. Mi ficco sotto la doccia e ci resto sino a quando la pelle non diventa rossa. Adoro tutto quel vapore. Ancora con i capelli bagnati noto un gufo sopra il mio letto, lo riconosco è quello di goyleApro la lettera e leggo ( o meglio interpreto visto la scrittura ) la lettera. "Ho saputo che ci sarà anche Pansy Parkinson questa sera. Cos'hai intenzione di fare? Lei è veramente a puntino..non so se hai capito. A presto Vincent "  
  
Il troglodita che chiede a me se ho capito? E dove andrà a finire il mondo? Comunque per me Pansy può essere cotta quanto vuole, so tenere i miei ormoni a bada abbastanza da non cadere due volte nello stesso errore. Mi vengono i brividi a pensare all'ultima volta. Sospirando disgustato inizio a prepararmi. Quando sono finalmente pronto scendo nel salone principale,dove già attende mio padre. Appena mi vede alza gli occhi al cielo. Cosa c'è ora? "E' mai possibile che in anni di uniforme scolastica tu non abbia ancora imparato a fare un nodo decente alla cravatta?" In realtà il mio nodo andrebbe benissimo per il 99% delle persone, solo che lui è fissato, In meno di tre secondi mi ha mollato un ceffone e rifatto il nodo perfettamente calibrato. Proprio in quel momento mia madre si decide a scendere. Indossa un lungo abito di seta color rosso scuro, come il rossetto, fluttuante addosso a lei. Anche un idiota capirebbe che ha parenti Veela . Piton mi ha detto che quando venne ad Hogwarths da Durmstrang era una delle ragazze più corteggiate. Tutt'ora che ha trent'anni i miei amici ( e gli amici di mio padre ) sono innamorati di lei. Almeno quanto le sue amiche lo sono di mio padre. Si scambiano un breve bacio, poi lei fissa i suoi occhi verdi su di me: "Visto te l'avevo detto che ti sarebbe stato magnificamente quel completo. E ora andiamo o una certa persona potrebbe non sopravvivere alla delusione"- mi prendi in giro. Come al solito non le è sfuggito nulla che implichi il mio avvicinamento ad una ragazza- A volte mi ha detto che è gelosa, perché io sono il suo unico figlio e dal momento che non ha mai avuto intenzione di averne altri mi ci devo abituare. "Mamma!"-urlo "non osare risponder con quel tono"- tuona mio padre mollandomi un altro schiaffo. Sto per battere il mio record personale: due ceffoni in dieci minuti neanche per due motivi diversi. Se continuo cosi per quando arriveremo avrò cinque dita stampate. " E ora ricordati che se mi combini qualcosa questa sera , a qualsiasi ora torniamo, faremo i conti. Mi sono spiegato?- i suoi occhi grigi mi squadrano sottolineando la minaccia. Come se ne avesse bisogno! Questo vuol dire che finche sarò con i miei amici forse potò evitare di contare ogni respiro. Sempre ammesso che Tiger e Goyle non scrivano un rapporto scritto su come ho passato ogni singolo minuto. 


	2. il primo bacio

POV GINNY  
  
Quando papà ce l'ha detto quasi non ci credevo! Finalmente una festa e conoscendo quelli del ministero non si saranno certo risparmiati. Papà mi ha anche comperato un vestito nuovo!E' stupendo ,di velo azzurrino e con l'arricciatura in vita. Peccato che Harry non possa venire, è ancora lì con quei babbani, vorrei tanto che mi vedesse per una volta in un modo diverso e non la sorella di Ron o l'amica di Hermione. Per una volta vorrei che vedesse Virginia e non la piccola Ginny. Quando scendo perfino George e Fred sembrano stupiti del mio cambiamento. "Ehi Fred abbiamo un estranea in casa!" Mamma e papà gongolano soddisfatti, e questo mi fa preoccupare.che mi sia vestita da damina di porcellana? Ma uno sguardo allo specchio mi fa dimenticare tutto.  
  
Sono quasi due ore che faccio guardo tutto quello che mi circonda, dal soffitto scintillante di candela alle coppie che chiacchierano e ballano. Ron se ne è già andato da un pezzo fuori con i suoi amici, probabilmente in cerca dei Serpeverde con cui litigare. A volte mi chiedo cosa farà senza di loro. Decido di andare a godermi il fresco della serata nel giardino illuminato da piccole lucciole. Il cielo è fantastico, e così mentre lo guardo, senza pensarci mi siedo di colpo dietro un cespuglio.  
  
"Ahi!."-una voce si alza. Evidentemente mi devo essere seduta sulla gamba di qualcuno. Mi giro diventando subito rossa ed incrocio due occhi grigioazzuri che mi squadrano infuocati. "Malfoy!"-urlo riconoscendolo. Certo che sono sempre la solita fortunata, di tante persone proprio sul peggior bastardo della scuola dovevo incontrare!Subito però lui mi mette una mano sulla bocca per impedirmi di parlare. "Zitta Weasley, altrimenti mi farai passare un brutto quarto d'ora."- mormora,ma non con la sua solita voce strascinata , e anche quello sguardo negli occhi..se non fosse per quei capelli chiari stenterei a riconoscerlo. Lentamente mi toglie la mano dalla bocca e inizia a massaggiarsi la caviglia, facendomi sentire ancora più imbarazzata. "certo che non sei un peso piuma, eh Weasley?" "Virginia, o Ginny"-lo riprendo automaticamente. "Cosa?"i suoi occhi si spalancano, credo che non mi abbia mai sentita parlare.tranne quella volta a Diagon Alley. "Weasley sono i miei fratelli, io preferisco il mio nome" . "Va bene, come vuoi. Riformula la frase: certo che non sei un peso-piuma, eh Virginia!" dannazione ! Quando imparerò a stare zitta? Sento distintamente le mie guance infiammarsi mentre le sue labbra di Malfoy si tirano in un sorriso, stranamente non sarcastico. "Guarda che non ti mangio mica."-sbotta Sento il suo respiro farsi più vicino e il cuore inizia a battermi a mille non so se perché in questo momento lo sto vedendo sotto una luce completamente diversa e devo ammettere che è molto, molto carino (anche se ho sempre pensato a lui come qualcosa leggermente inferiore ad una lumaca carnivora), oppure è ancora la timidezza, "E tu come mai ti nascondi Malfoy!"-riesco a tirare fuori. Gli ho tenuto testa quando facevo il primo anno e non penso di cedere ora! Lui ride sommessamente: "E così io ti dovrei chiamare per nome e tu no. Sei capace di dire Draco, Virginia? Dra-co"-mi prende in giro atteggiandosi come se stesse insegnando ad un bambino piccolo. Mi sento invadere di rabbia: "Non sono mica decerebrata. E tu ancora non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda!" "va bene, va bene calmati. Sono un rifugiato politico"-il suo sguardo ha un guizzo: "Tu non trovi queste feste noioso?" "Trovarle noiose?No, tutt'altro. Credevo ti piacesse stare con i tuoi sottoposti e la tua ragazza"-gli dico maliziosa. Non soda dove mi venga tutta questa energia stasera, ma in fondo lui ha sempre criticato il "mio", si fa per dire, Harry. Lo sento sbuffare: "Cero come no! A chi non piacerebbe avere sempre due troll alle calcagna e una stupida oca davanti?" Ma è impazzito? Come leggendomi nel pensiero mi guarda ancora più in profondità: "Sono un po' ubriaco Virginia. E' per questo che mi sono nascosto qui. Se mio padre mi vede in questo stato.."e finisce la frase con una scrollata di spalle, quasi a voler scacciar via anche il solo pensiero." Vorrei chiedergli cosa nasconde in realtà quel suo atteggiamento e invece mi esce una frase talmente stupida che mi sembra impossibile: "Anche Fred e George una volta sono tornati ubriachi e mamma gli ha fatto pulire tutto il giardino" Stranamente invece la mia stupidaggine ha un effetto positivo, riuscendo a farlo ridere. Restiamo un altro po' in silenzio, stranamente tranquilli. Da una parte avrei voglio di alzarmi e andare il più lontano possibile, dall'altra voglio continuare a stare qui, in silenzio, vicino all'odiato Malfoy. "Pansy non è la mia ragazza"-se ne esce ad un certo punto, come se fosse la continuazione logica di un discorso. "beh, lei non dice questo. Insomma lo sa tutta scuola che prima degli esami." mi imbarazza perfino finire la frase. SI,nei dormitori ne abbiamo sparlato a volontà, ma parlarne con lui. "Siamo andati a letto?Credimi il più grande errore della ia vita"-risponde invece con tono tranquillo. Ancora silenzio, ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri. D'improvviso sentiamo i rintocchi che indicano l'inizio del discorso del ministro. "Mi sa che ci tocca andare"-sospira Malfoy alzandosi e porgendomi la mano per aiutarmi .Anche se si comporta da perfetto stronzo, in fondo, ma molto in fondo ha un'educazione. Gli prendo la mano, credo sia la prima volta che lo tocco (tralasciando il fatto di essermici seduta sopra). La sua stretta è sicura, anche se ha le mani gradevolmente fresche. Quando sono su si ferma un attimo a guardarmi, come se stesse soppesando qualcosa, e anch'io mi perdo in una ridda di pensieri: da cosa direbbero i miei genitori sapendo che sono qui da sola con il figlio di Lucius Malfoy a quello sguardo strano di pochi minuti prima, e mentre ancora non so darmi una risposta sento il tocco leggero delle sue labbra sulle mie. Merlino! Ma cosa gli passa per la testa a questo? Tuttavia la sua pressione è dolce e confortante e anche se non vorrei sento il bisogno di rispondere al suo bacio e socchiudo le labbra, riuscendo ad assaporarlo fino in fondo. Quando ci stacchiamo lo vedo guardarmi per un attimo e sorridere di nuovo con quel sorriso sincero: "Stai veramente bene con quel vestito, sai?"-mi dice prima di scomparire, lasciandomi sola con il ricordo del mio primo bacio. 


	3. i pensieri di ron

Ron POV  
  
Ginny è molto strana da quando è rientrata dal giardino. Prima di tutto era completamente rossa, più di quando vede Harry. Secondo poi non ha più detto una frase coerente, neanche quando ci siamo trovati a discutere con gli altri della serata.  
  
Purtroppo, proprio nel momento più acceso della discussione, cioè quando sto per mettere le mani addosso a Pansy Parkinson, vestita come un maiale ad un ballo, Malfoy fa la sua apparizione.  
  
"Draco dove eri andato a finire? Ti ho cercato tutta la era?"-gli chiede in tono belante la ragazza. "Non sono affari tuoi. Ma guarda guarda i cari Grifondoro. Dove hai lasciato il tuo amichetto Weasley?"-mi chiede, le mani ancora nelle tasche e il solito sorrisetto strafottente sul viso. Ma come fanno le ragazze a trovarlo attraente?  
  
"E tu cosa ci facevi la fuori tutto solo? Ammiravi le stelle?"  
  
Per una volta non ha il tempo di rispondermi perché Caramell ha iniziato il suo discorso. Riesco però a notare gli sguardi inebetiti dei due bestioni.  
  
Caramell parla per un'eternità ,sembra il professor R?f. L'unico a mostrarsi interessato è il serpentello-capo, ma conoscendolo credo che sia tutta una posa.Guardo dietro di lui, scorgendo sul fondo la madre. Per tutti i maghi, è davvero bella!  
  
Credo che anche Percy abbia una cotta per lei, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai. Capisco di questa sua."infatuazione2. perché ad un certo punto il mio giovane fratello va insieme a Penepole a parlare con Stickers, il suo nuovo capo, che lo coinvolge in una discussione proprio con i Malfoy; e io lo vedo fissare la donna con sguardo vacuo, rispondendo probabilmente quasi a monosillabi. Ma guarda il secchione! Aspetta che lo dico a Fred e George.  
  
"Arthur, va a salvare tuo figlio prima che faccia una figura da emerito imbecille ."-sento mia madre tra l'aspro e il divertito rivolgersi a papà: " Chissà cosa avrai mai quella?"  
  
Io una qualche idea ce l'avre,ma immagino non sia il caso di farglielo notare.  
  
Quando infine rientriamo a casa Ginny ancora non ha detto una parola. "Peccato che Harry non ci sia, vero?"-le chiedo cercando di instaurare una conversazione mentre mamma ci prepara la cioccolata calda.  
  
"Eh' Si..si.un vero peccato"-mi risponde distrattamente.  
  
Ma come lei è innamorata di Harry e reagisce così? Per due anni mi ha asfissato e ora..nulla?! Valle a capire le donne!  
  
A proposito di donne, ma Hermione che fine avrà fatto? CI siamo scambiati qualche lettera, e anche qualcos'altro durante l'estate .ma ora non so come comportarmi con lei.  
  
Lei è il prefetto.perfetto, che al confronto Percy sembra il peggior bullo della scuola! Anche Viktor Krum si sente ancora con lei. Anche se Herm continua a dire che sono solo amici, quest'estate è andata di nuovo in Bulgaria.  
  
Anche se secondo me quello starebbe meglio in Romania! 


	4. finalmente a scuola

Hermione Pov  
  
Finalmente è arrivato il primo settembre! Ho letto una marea di cose che non vedo l'ora di provare, peccato che non ci sia permesso fare magie durante le vacanze! Come al solito Ron è in ritardo! Eppure sa che almeno con il treno dovrebbe arrivare un po' prima.ho detto ai miei genitori di andare anche perché ormai sono sul limite di una crisi di nervi con le domande del signor Weasley. Eccoli finalmente! Nello stesso tempo il cuore mi fa un balzo nel tempo, e mi sento tremendamente impacciata: non ho ancora chiarito bene i miei sentimenti verso Ron. Harry viene subito ad abbracciarmi, seguito con un po' d'impaccio da Ron. Al contrario Ginny è alquanto strana: quando la chiamo sembra quasi risvegliarsi. "Scusa Hermione, era soprappensiero"-mi dice in tono gentile. La guardo interrogativa ma poi capisco..è innamorata! Credo di rimanere qualche minuto a bocca spalancata, ma fortunatamente riesco a cogliere lo sguardo implorante di Ginny, che mi chiede di tacere. "E' da quando siamo tornati dal party del Ministero che è in questo stato!"- continua Ron. La situazione sta diventando imbarazzante così propongo di salire sul treno. Non vedo l'ora di poter parlare liberamente con Ginny, in modo da chiederle tutto. Nello scompartimento finalmente la tensione si allenta: Harry e Ron iniziano una partita di sparaschioppo con Seamus e Neville. Mi immagino i risultati. Appena escono interrogo Ginny su chi sia il suo misterioso principe. Lei spalanca gli occhi e esita a risponder. "Da Ginny non sono stupida. Sei innamorata ti si legge in faccia. Lei arrossisce ancora di più in un modo che ricorda molto il fratello. "io non sono innamorata"-balbetta. Alzo gli occhi al cielo. "E io sono la studentessa preferita di Piton. Su dai Ginny, dimmi chi è.. sai che non lo dirò a nessuno." Lei non riesce a rispondermi perché la porta viene aperta di colpa. Una figura sgradita e famigliare appare sulla porta: Malfoy.  
  
"Ehilà Granger, che fine hanno fatto i tuoi pretendenti?"-mi chiede con la solita voce strascicata.ma . un attimo. quell'occhiata con Ginny.. No, non può essere lui.. ehi ma lei gli risponde...no.non.malfoy. ginny.Ron.. "Ah!"- urlo, giungendo alla conclusione di tutto. "Granger sei impazzita?"-mi chiede. E fa pure l'innocente. Lo trascino fuori per la cravatta dell'uniforme sino ad uno scompartimento vuoto. Sta per attaccarmi ma non gli do il tempo di aprire bocca: "Dimmi che non sei tu! Avanti dimmelo!". Lui rotea gli occhi: " Prima di tutto levami le mani di dosso che mi stai strozzando. "Ah scusa"-gli dico meccanicamente. MA che sto dicendo. "Anzi no,non mi scuso per niente." Lui sorride sardonico: "Certo che hai una bella testolina, ehGranger?!" "Non fare il solito imbecille, Malfoy. Allora. dove eravamo? Ah si al punto in cui tu mi devi dire che non sei tu il ragazzo di Ginny"  
  
Un attimo di silenzio.  
  
"Ci siamo baciati al party del ministero".  
  
Sento distintamente il click della mia parte razionale che si spegne.  
  
"Pederastra che non sei altro! Cos'è ti vuoi divertire? Non ti bastano le tue fan?"-urlo coprendolo di pugni.  
  
Mi blocca le braccia con le sue mani. Ma come osa? "Stammi bene a sentire. Non so perché ne sto parlando con te , ma questo non è uno dei miei soliti giochetti. L'ho baciata perché in quel momento non potevo farne a meno... e poi non sono un pederastra ha solo un anno meno di me!"-aggiunge in un tono che va dal calmo allo stizzito, fissandomi negli occhi. "Mi aiuterai?"-mi chiede ancora. Passo in rassegna le varie possibilità che ho: non aiutarlo e farmi odiare da Ginny e farlo uccidere da ron, non aiutarlo e farlo uccidere da Ron comunque quando lo scoprirà. Tanto il finale è lo stesso, e niente che finisca con l'eliminazione di Malfoy può essere tanto tragico. "Va bene ma se fai soffrire Ginny, ti spacco quella bella testolina bionda!"- rispondo calma. Lui rifacendosi per bene il nodo della cravatta annuisce. "Non preoccuparti, prefetto. Basta che tu lo dica a mio padre, e ci pensa lui a spaccarmela". Lo guardo stupefatta: l'ha detto con una tale naturalezza! "Quindi, vedi di non andarlo subito a spifferare a tutti." "Anche se sono molto dispiaciuta di non poter rovinare la tua reputazione da peggior bastardo della scuola, starò zitta.Ma cosa pensi di fare con Ginny?" "Mai sentito parlare di relazione segrete altamente eccitanti." "Sta attento a te"-gli rispondo a mezza voce-" Ora io vado a intrattenere Harry e Ron per una decina di minuti, tu vedi di fare quello che devi fare." "Dieci minuti? Va bene che sono bravo.."-mi risponde con un tono talmente leggero che non faccio caso alle sue parole. "Vedi di fartelo bastare." Bravo? "Anzi no, assolutamente no.." ma è già sparito dalla visuale. Mi metto alla ricerca di Harry e Ron e fortunatamente stanno ancora giocando. Guardo l'ora. Dieci minuti da ora. E io mi chiedo se Malfoy è veramente cambiato, ho ha solo cambiato la muta.come i serpenti. 


	5. mai trattare male una ragazza innamorata

Pansy Pov  
  
E' dall'inizio dell'anno che Draco è strano, anzi per meglio dire dal ballo del ministero della magia. Forse suo padre ancora non gli ha detto del suo accordo con il mio. Probabilmente vogliono lasciarci divertire un altro po'. Qui ha scuola sia lui che io abbiamo i nostri "ammiratori" e lui dice di non essere ancora pronto ad un legame serio. E' stato mio padre a proporre l'accordo. I Malfoy sono un'antica famiglia e un matrimonio ben congeniato da sempre buoni frutti. Se poi il futuro sposo è il ragazzo di cui da sempre sono innamorata..  
  
Eccolo che rientra in sala comune.. Tiger e Goyle sono qui da un bel pezzo. Eppure so benissimo che il padre di Draco vuole che gli riferiscano qualsiasi cosa accada al figlio, e questo strano comportamento non passerà certo inosservato.  
  
Però io quel ragazzo proprio non lo capisco, quando gli ho fatto capire in tutti i modi che erano ancora disponibile ad un "incontro " con lui non mi ha degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo. E a quanto ne so ha fatto così anche con le altre. Non è che mi sta diventando gay? Sarebbe proprio uno spreco..  
  
Lo guardo andare direttamente nel suo dormitorio, senza fermarsi neanche un momento. "Ehi Draco..Draco!"-lo chiamo ma neanche mi risponde. Mi risiedo scocciata sul divano. Domani è il ballo di fine anno e ancora non mi ha invitata. Se non lo farà entro domani a pranzo troverò un altro accompagnatore. E smetterò di coprilo. Vado a letto dove le ragazze non fanno altro che parlare del ballo di domani. "Sai Pansy, ti invidio proprio. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy sono i ragazzi più carini della nostra scuola. E tu ci vai con il miglior patrimonio di tutta Hogwarths."-mi dice senza preoccuparsi di nascondere qualche sottinteso Millicent che, in teoria dovrebbe essere la mia migliore amica. Sbuffando mi giro e, intimando a tutte di dormire, che domani ci aspetta una lunga giornata  
  
La mattina dopo mi alzo tutta agitata, sperando in una reazione positiva di Draco, ma lui non si presente ne alla colazione ne lo vedo durante tutta la mattinata.  
  
Interrogo Vincent a proposito ma neanche lui mi sanno dire nulla. "non si è fatto vedere da ieri sera. Stamattina quando ci siamo svegliati neanche c'era." Mi grugnisce in sintonia con Gregory. Benissimo! Visto che per lui il ballo di fine anno non ha importanza ci andrò con Mud uno del settimo anno che me lo aveva chiesto. Quando glielo dico, infatti,non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Voglio proprio che faccia farà il mio futuro caro marito!  
  
Passo praticamente tutto il resto della giornata cercando di calmarmi e preparandomi per il ballo. I miei mi hanno comprato un bellissimo vestito avorio, che si sarebbe dovuto abbinare ai fiori che quell'idiota mi avrebbe dovuto regalare.  
  
La sala Grande è gremita di persone, tutte tirate a lustro per il grande evento. Persino Weasley è riuscito a rimediare un vestito decente.  
  
Per tutta la sera comunque continuo a guardarmi intorno, nella speranza di vederlo, ma di lui non c'è traccia, ma anche il mio accompagnatore inizia a dare segni di impazienza. "Ehi Pansy c'è qualcosa che non va?" No a parte che non vedo il motivo di tutta questa sceneggiata, penso, mentre gli rivolgo un sorriso accattivante: "Beh..stavo penando..che ne dici di Isolarci un po'?" Lui ghigna sottisfatto.  
  
Ma questa Mafloy me la paga, stasera per prima cosa scrivo ai nostri genitori. 


	6. svegliati, Ron

Harry Pov  
  
Come al solito qui alla tana ci viene dato il risveglio dai gemelli che bussano alla porta, o è meglio dire che cercano di buttarla giù. Sempre meglio che i loro tiri vispi weasley che ormai hanno terrorizzato tutta la famiglia. Hermione ha giustamente suggerito di non accettare niente che possa anche essere stato lontanamente in contatto con loro. E' bello essere di nuovo qui tutto insieme,. Lontani dai babbani e passare una vacanza natalizia diversa dalle altre: i genitori di Ron sono stati così gentili da ospitare sia me che Hermione. Inoltre così ho un po' di tempo per pesare alla mia relazione con Padma,senza che ci siano orecchie indiscrete.  
  
La luce che entra dalla finestra fa apparire tutto più acceso che mai: Ron non ha cambiato ancora squadra del cuore di Quidditch e così la sua camera, ogni singolo centimetro della sua camera ,è tappezzato da qualcosa di arancione. Come al solito quel ghiro di Ron ancora non si è deciso a svegliarsi, meglio che lo costringa a uscire dal mondo dei sogni o i gemelli non avranno più nessuna porta a cui bussare con tanta delicatezza! Salto sul suo letto e sto per colpirlo con il cuscino quando improvvisamente apre gli occhi.  
  
"POTTER! CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO?!"- urla alzandosi a sedere con tale violenza che io cado dal letto ridacchiando. "Volevo solo svegliarti, ghiro che non sei altro!Non hai sentito i tuoi fratelli venire a darci la sveglia?" "Hai ricevuto una botta in testa più forte del solito? IO non ho.."- mi risponde acido ma poi si blocca e inizia a guardarsi intorno tra il terrificato e l'incredulo. "ma dove sono?"-chiede infine "mi sa che il drink di ieri sera che hai preso da Ginny ti ha fatto male. Sei alla Tana, stupido. Dove altro vorresti essere?"-gli faccio notare seriamente preoccupato che quella strana cosa abbia interferito con le qualità mentali. Sta per replicare quando la signora Weasley entra in camera, portandoci i vestiti puliti.  
  
"Cosa fate ancora nel letto dormiglioni?su,forza la colazione è pronta"-ci dice giovale dandoci un bacio di buongiorno. Ron si comporta in maniera sempre più strana: "..Dov'è Virginia?"-chiede infine. Io e la madre lo guardiamo esterrefatti: " E da quando chiami tua sorella con il suo vero nome? Non c'è che dire stai veramente crescendo, chissà che tu non abbia preso da Percy! Comunque, sia Ginny che Hermione sono uscite questa mattina presto, per andare a fare delle compere. Credo che torneranno solo questa sera. Su, tesoro vestiti o più che la colazione farai il pranzo.Anche tu, Harry caro" Dopo che la signora Weasley è uscita Ron resta a fissare la porta come in trance, mormorando qualcosa a mezza bocca che non riesco a sentire.  
  
"Tutto bene, Ron?"-gli domando nuovamente. Lui annuisce con una strana luce negli occhi. "Per fortuna. Allora potremmo fare una bella partita di Quidditch stamattina con Fred, George, Angelina e Katie!". L'ultima volta sono stato battuto dai gemelli, ma comunque loro avevano la mia Firebolt 2002. Ron annuisce di nuovo.Poi mentre si sta alzando per andare in bagno mi chiede: "Ma che scope ci sono qui?". Ma come , non si ricorda nemmeno quali manici di scopa ci siano a casa sua? "Ron, stai iniziando a preoccuparmi. Quando torna Hermione ricordami di parlarle di questo tuo strano comportamento. E guarda che dico sul serio, questa volta potresti mandare tutto all'aria..." "Insomma P..Harry! Mi vuoi rispondere si o no?"- mi interrompe battendo un piede per terra. "Ron, stai iniziando ad assomigliare a Malfoy. Comunque prima che tu ti faccia venire una crisi isterica ti dirò che in casa tua ci sono delle Scopalinda, e delle Comet" Ron ricade a sedere sul letto: "Oh, povero me!"sospira. 


	7. colazione dai Malfoy

Ron Pov  
  
Quando mi sveglio ho ancora in bocca il sapore di quella strana bevanda che ci hanno dato sul treno. Dopo poco mi rendo conto che qualcuno mi sta battendo sulla testa. " Signorino si svegli, sono le sette, signorino il padrone l'aspetta giù". Apro un occhio, ancora mezzo assonnato e vedo il faccione di un elfo domestico. Ma come fanno Fred e George ad aver voglia di fare scherzi di prima mattina? "Mamma !"-urlo con la speranza che quei due la smettano. "La signora sta dormendo, signorino, non vuole essere disturbata. Il padrone ha detto di svegliare il signorino alle sette. La sta aspettando."- continua quello petulante. Ora basta quel che è troppo è troppo. Mi alzo di scatto con l'intenzione di dare una bella lezione a quei due, ma la prima cosa che noto è che la stanza è diversa: i miei poster di quidditch sono spariti..e poi sembra molto più grande. e sicuramente quei mobili prima non c'erano.. e il letto non era così grande. e neanche quello specchio lì c'era. "Ok va bene, siete stati bravi,ma ora finitela"-mormoro, mentre mi tolgo una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi. ehi un attimo.. io non ho capelli così lunghi! Mi alzo di scatto per andare verso lo specchio. Capelli biondi. Occhi grigi. Carnagione pallida "ARGGGGGGGHHHHH!". Quei due cretini mi hanno trasformato nel marmocchio-viziato Malfoy. "Sh.signorino non urli, il padrone potrebbe sentirla."-mormora l'elfo con un' espressione di puro terrore negli occhi. Lentamente un atroce sospetto prende piede in me: i gemelli non potrebbero mai fare una cosa del genere, probabilmente neanche Hermione ci riuscirebbe. Questo vuol dire solo una cosa: non so come ma sono intrappolato nel corpo del vermicolo biondo. In casa di un mangiamorte. Meglio non destare troppi sospetti, questa casa è più piena di magia nera che notturn Alley. "Ehm..si. ora scendo"-dico all'elfa con quello che dovrebbe essere un cipiglio deciso, mentre quella con uno squittio sparisce. Apro l'armadio di Malfoy: è incredibile quanto sia grande! Si tratta bene, il rospo. Lentamente scendo per la colazione, ma mi rendo subito conto che questa non è un'operazione facile. Dove diavolo sarà la cucina in questo posto? Non vorrei andare a finire in una camera delle torture! Mentre sono nella disperazione un odorino di cibo mi arriva alle narici. Basta seguirlo e mi ritrovo davanti ad un enorme porta intarsiata. Prendo fiato e lentamente la apro. Quasi urlo di nuovo quando vedo il padre di Malfoy seduto ad un capo della tavola che legge la gazzetta. Eccolo il mangiamorte in persona. "Bene, vedo che finalmente ti sei deciso a scendere!"-mi dice con voce tagliente fissandomi come a trafiggermi. Famiglia interessante questa: uno più da ricovero dell'altro. "Ehm.."-è l'unica cosa che riesco a dire. "Vedo che la scuola migliora sempre di più le tue capacità dialettiche"- continua riposando gli occhi sulle carte. Questa volta preferisco fare finta di niente e mi siedo, iniziando a mangiare. Certo che dentro questa casa gli elfi sanno fare il loro dovere: forse solo la mamma cucina così bene. Non riesco a godermi le frittelle però perché d'improvviso quel pazzo travestito da funzionario del ministero mi colpisce con il bastone facendomi cadere a terra. "Cosa diavolo stai facendo!? TI pare il modo di mangiare? Prima la lettera dai Parkinson ora questo.ma so io come raddrizzarti"-mi urla mentre mi prende per un braccio e mi trascina via.  
  
Ma questa Malfoy me la paga! 


	8. Hermione indaga

Hermione Pov  
  
Questa passeggiata con Ginny è stata proprio rilassante: per una volta tanto non ho sentito parlare di Quidditch . Passare le vacanze qui a casa di Ron mi ha un po' scombussolata: certo ci siamo nuovamente riavvicinati , ma il fatto che lui sia il mio migliore amico invece di facilitare le cose sembra complicare! E certo che ne abbiamo avute di litigate in questi anni: piuttosto la nostra amicizia e poi il conseguente amore si è basato proprio su una litigata!  
  
Stranamente Ginny non parla molto di Malfoy, forse è imbarazzata dal fatto che i miei "trascorsi" con lui non sono stati proprio amichevoli!  
  
Quando torniamo a casa troviamo un Harry sconvolto ad attenderci sulla porta di casa. "Harry, ma che è successo? Dov'è Ron?"- chiedo subito. Lui mi fissa sconvolto: "Ron? E' con la madre! Sta cercando di capire cosa gli sia preso oggi!" "Che vuoi dire?"- strano di solito Ron non si comporta in modo eccessivamente strano, a meno che non gli si parli del suo ex- cercatore preferito Viktor Krum. "Innanzitutto si comporta come se non avesse mai visto questa casa.ne i suoi abitanti! Stavamo volando, e facendo una partitella a Quidditch con le mele al post del boccino, quando si è cominciato a lamentare: delle scope che erano lente, del fatto che ci preoccupassimo tanto dei babbani! Dovevi sentirlo, un'altra persona! Ha persino parlato bene di Piton! Per non parlare del fatto che si è stupito quando il signor Weasley l'ha abbracciato!"- dice tutto di un fiato allargando le braccia.  
  
in quel momento dietro di lui compare Ron, o meglio uno stravolto Ron. "Virginia, Granger, con me!"- dice in tono autoritario prendendoci per le braccia e trascinandoci lontano. Granger? E da quando mi chiama così? Neanche nel primo anno lo faceva. E poi Virginia? Quando siamo arrivate abbastanza lontano per lui ci lascia e ci si mette davanti furente. "Io non so se è stata qualcuna di voi due, ma ho capito la lezione, ok? Non devo dipendere dai miei, ho capito grazie tante. Ora potreste farmi NORMALE?!" "Ron sei impazzito per caso?Di cosa stai parlando"-chiede Ginny divincolando il braccio dalla sua stretta. "no, ma sto per diventare pazzo davvero. Allora, che aspettate?"- incalza. "Ron, senti, credo che tu non stia troppo bene.."-provo a dire Lui alza gli occhi al cielo: "Ancora con questa storia? Io non sono Ron..sono Draco, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Scoppio a ridere tanto è stupida quell'affermazione, e insieme a me Ginny...eppure quell'atteggiamento, tutte le sue stranezze..possibile che ogni volta che parlo con lui ci sia qualche verità sconvolgente?. "la smettete?!"- sibila indispettito.poi si ferma un attimo a pensare e si china a dire una cosa alla sorella nell'orecchio. Improvvisamente Ginny diventa dello stesso colore dei capelli. Spalanca gli occhi ed esclama: "Ma allora è vero!" "malfoy? Si può sapere cosa ci fai nel corpo del mio Ron?"- mi indigno e mi accorgo troppo tardi di essermi fatta sfuggire quel mio Lui sta per ribattere ma la voce della signora Weasley ci richiama per la cena. Vedo ancora Harry che scuote la testa impensierito. "Già, Harry come faremo a dirglielo? Perché dobbiamo dirglielo!"- Ginny interpreta perfettamente i miei pensieri. ".."- Ron/malfoy ma una smorfia che non si può certo definire di apprezzamento ma alla fine alza le spalle rassegnato: "fate come volete! Basta che mi facciate riavere il mio corpo! E che i miei non sappiano nulla di tutto ciò"  
  
La cena procede piuttosto tranquillamente, fortunatamente Ginny stronca sul nascere tutto ciò che malfoy sta per dire. Almeno su questo posso stare tranquilla e concentrarmi per pensare a quale incantesimo o pozione abbia potuto provocare un simile disastro. Distrattamente lo sguardo mi cade sul povero Harry, ormai totalmente convinto che Ron sia impazzito. Guarda Ron è continua a scuotere la testa. Così dopo cena lo convinco ad andare di là con noi, in modo da spiegargli tutto. Ci sediamo nel porticato della tana, mentre beviamo il succo di zucca ghiacciato che la signora Weasley ha preparato per noi. "Beh, Harry come hai detto tu oggi Ron ha avuto degli strani atteggiamenti.."-cerco di dire ma subito mi interrompe. "Più che strani" "Infatti. Questo perché ron.non è Ron ."-come gli dico la parte difficile.. "qualcuno ha fatto un incantesimo e ora nel corpo di Ron c'è..." Harry si gira immediatamente verso il corpo del suo amico sconvolto. "Stai scherzando, vero?" "No, affatto Potter. E ti posso assicurare che non è stata un'idea mia entrare nel corpo di lenticchia!!". Certo che quel cretino ha sempre la solita grazia! Però mi ha levato un peso. Harry spalanca gli occhi, tanto che temo possano uscire dalle orbite: "Malfoy? Nel corpo di Ron c'è Malfoy?ma. e dov'è Ron ? Forse nel tuo corpo? A casa tua? Con i tuoi genitori?" "Oh, insomma Harry, lascialo in pace!"-sbotta Ginny. Gli occhi di Harry stanno debordando: "Ginny perché lo difendi? Lui è.." "Il mio ragazzo da quattro mesi".- conclude calma lei. Harry si risiede di nuovo di colpo sul divanetto di vimini, mentre malfoy gli fa ciao-ciao con la mano. Meritandosi una gomitata da parte di Ginny. Quell'allusione di Harry però mi ha fatto riflettere. Forse c'è stato veramente uno scambio e ora il mio povero Ron si trova in quella casa. Gemo al solo pensiero.  
  
Superato lo shock iniziale Harry e Malfoy hanno iniziato a comportarsi come al solito: ovvero insultandosi a vicenda. Tutto ciò, come faccio loro notare in media ogni mezz'ora non ci è affatto d'aiuto. Sono passati tre giorni e ancora non ho trovato nulla in nessun libro della biblioteca di Diagon Alley-. E' evidente che ci serve un aiuto, anche perché più la situazione resta in questo stato e più probabilità ci sono che sia definitiva. Abbiamo mandato una lettera sia a Remus che a Sirius per chiedere un aiuto ma non ci hanno saputo dire nulla, tranne che dev'essere una pozione con ingredienti rari e preparata da qualcuno molto esperto. Neanche loro due hanno però sentito parlare di una pozione che produca questi effetti.Si va a fare benedire dunque l'ipotesi che possa essere stato uno studente di Hogwarths. E Silente, l'unico che potrebbe aiutarci, tornerà solo tra quattro giorni. Sono arrivata quasi alla disperazione, tra i risultati inconcludenti della mia ricerca, le urla di quei due che non possono parlare senza battibeccare. Gli sforzi per tenere tutto tranquillo! Il pomeriggio del quarto giorno sono così frustrata che inizio ad urlare: "Basta volete piantarla? Lo volete capire che se ad una pozione non viene dato l'antidoto entro sette giorni diventa irreversibile?e ne sono già passati quattro!E ancora non ne sappiano nulla!" "Ron" e Harry mi guardano con fare innocente. Ricado a sedere sulla sedia e ordino: "Al lavoro!" per un po' finalmente regna la quiete. I due si sono mesi a cercare di buona lena.ma d'improvviso malfoy butta via il libro. "Ehi, attento non è tuo!"-lo riprende pronto Harry. "E' inutile, qui dentro non c'è niente!e neanche io ho mai sentito parlare di una pozione simile." "Una volta tanto hai ragione. CI servirebbe un esperto in queste cose". Gli occhi di Ron si illuminano e si da una gran manata sulla fronte, a dire che aveva scordato qualcosa: "Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima?!" "A come toglierti dai piedi?" "la cicatrice ti è arrivata sino al cervello Potter?c'è una persona che sicuramente lo sa." "Ah si e chi, di grazia?" Uno strano sorriso appare sul viso di Ron: "Il professor Severus Piton. Il mio padrino" 


	9. i sospetti di Severus

SEVERUS PITON POV  
  
Finalmente il preside si è deciso a darci qualche giorno di libertà durante le vacanze natalizie, visto soprattutto la bassa affluenza di studenti rimasti a scuola. Un minimo storico, credo. Persino Potter e i suoi compari sono andati a passare questi ultimi giorni a casa Weasley. Io invece, ho accettato l'invito di Lucius e Narcissa e ora sono qui al Malfoy Manor. Come al solito ho scelto la stessa stanza che uso sempre: isolata e fuori dalla portata di curiosi! L'unica nota diversa in tutto ciò è Draco: per prima cosa quando mi ha visto sembrava sull'orlo di un collasso, poi non è venuto neanche una volta qui per parlare. Cosa che di solito fa con una frequenza così assidua che speso lo devo cacciare via per stare un attimo in pace.  
  
A quanto pare però questo suo comportamento no ha insospettito solo me, ma anche il padre: credo che Lucius stia pensando di ricorrere a qualcosa un gradino sotto un'esorcista. Ma probabilmente è solo scosso dalla notizia di doversi sposare da qui a due anni con Pansy Parkinson, proprio ora che ha trovato una ragazza che lo rende felice. Il nome di questa fantomatica ragazza ancora non ha voluto dirmelo, ma mi sono fatto un paio di ipotesi che non sarebbero ben accette da Parkinson. Mentre sto riponendo il foglio con il prossimo compito del secondo anno, un ammasso di piume piomba sulla scrivania. Lo guardo meglio: deve essere lo stupido gufo di Weasley. Inconfondibile. Ma che ci fa il gufo di Weasley da me? Per staccare la pergamena dalla zampa del volatile impiego un po' di tempo, visto che lo stupido pennuto ha deciso di pavoneggiarsi. Chissà di cosa poi si deve vantare! Finalmente riesco ad aprire la lettera e a spingere il gufo via.  
  
"Severus, sono nei guai! Guai molto ma molto seri! Non so come ma mi sono ritrovato nel corpo di Ronald Weasley. Ho bevuto la pozione che mi ha ridotto così quattro giorni fa.devi assolutamente aiutarmi, non posso vivere con i Weasley e soprattutto ..ODIO I CAPELLI ROSSI! Vediamoci domani mattina a Diagon Alley davanti la gelateria di Florian Fortebraccio. Porta qualsiasi cosa mi faccia tornare normale o altrimenti avrai come figlioccio Ronald Weasley! Draco."  
  
Normalmente non presterei la minima attenzione ad una missiva del genere, ma l'incantesimo rilevatore di menzogne non da nessun segno. Draco si trova veramente nel corpo di Weasley.e quindi Weasley è nel corpo di Draco! Scoppio a ridere immaginando la sorpresa dei due quando si sono svegliati il primo giorno della trasformazione! Ma già, perché si sono trasformati?! CI sono troppe coincidenze con quello che ho scoperto qui.un sospetto inizia a prendere forma...  
  
Fortunatamente di prima mattina Diagon Alley non molto trafficata altrimenti lo spettacolo di un Malfoy che abbraccia una babbana, e di un Weasley felice di vedermi paralizzerebbe il traffico, per dirla come i babbana. Potter come al solito preferirebbe aver visto un troll delle montagne. Ma perché se lo sono portati dietro? Che utilità ha? Una volta tanto che sta fuori dei guai.. Scorto l'allegra comitiva all'interno di Notturn Alley dove ho un piccolo, "deposito" di sostanze a mio esclusivo beneficio. Tutta la camminata è accompagnata dal sottofondo del chiacchiericcio concitato di Draco, che mi racconta come è andata: "Sono entrato da Virginia." "Virginia? Weasley?" le orecchie di "Weasley" diventano dello stesso colore dei capelli. "Si, vedi io..." "Ti sei messo con Virginia Weasley?" "Se ti dico di si mi metti l'arsenico nel succo di zucca?" "No, ma tu faresti bene a mettere la belladonna in quello di tuo padre. Ma sei innamorato?" "Si" "Anche in quello di tua madre". I miei sospetti si stanno rivelando sempre più fondati.  
  
La stanza è fresca e in penombra come al solito. L'unica luce è data da numerose candele disposte nei punti di energia della casa. Questo posto è perfetto per incantesimi e pozioni. Faccio accomodare i quattro ragazzi nello studio e prendo posto davanti a loro. Come a scuola. " Allora a quanto ho capito entrambi avete bevuto una bibita nello scomparto della signorina Weasley, giusto? La sera è andato tutto bene, poi la mattina dopo vi siete svegliati uno nel corpo dell'altro." I due annuiscono. "A proposito, Malfoy, che ci facevi nello scompartimento di mia sorella?".- Weasley sembra rinvenire. Meglio per te non saperlo.- penso, ma mi rivolgo subito alla Weasley. "E tu dove avevi preso quella bibita.?" Lei scuote la testa: "Sono tre giorni che ci penso. Non mi ricordo di averla presa, era semplicemente nello scompartimento. Ma non ci ho fatto caso quando sono entrata. L'ho notata solo quando Draco ha detto di avere sete e ne ha bevuto qualche sorso" "Draco? Da quando tutta questa famigliarità? Vuoi dire che io ho bevuto nella stessa lattina di Malfoy?" "Ron , calmati. Ricordati che se avessi un infarto adesso, non torneresti più nel tuo corpo"- lo blandisce Potter, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. Ormai è tutto chiaro. Mi alzo prendo gli ingredienti necessari all'antidoto, e inizio a preparare la pozione sotto lo sguardo curioso della Granger. "Professore, non ci dice che cosa li ha trasformati?" "No," "Professore, scusi, ma ha nascosto gli ingredienti. Me li può far vedere?" "No." Al mio ennesimo rifiuto la vedo mordersi le labbra per non rispondere. Meglio per te non saperlo...  
  
Dopo quasi dieci ore la pozione è finalmente pronta. I ragazzi nel frattempo hanno litigato, si sono insultati, picchiati e infine calmati.Il tutto nella stanza accanto a questa. Porgo i due bicchieri fumanti ai due: "Ora andate di là e riposate un'oretta o due. Altrimenti non sortisce alcun effetto,."- E i miei timpani avranno modo di riposare. -"Voi tre andate a fare un giro a DIAGON Alley." Potter , Weasley e Granger si smaterializzano letteralmente, dopo aver lanciato un occhiata dubbiosa ai due restanti, che, altrettanto velocemente si alzano per andare a dormire. "Weasley, tu nella sala a sinistra. Non ho nessuna intenzione di accorrere ad una lite tra sonnambuli." La mia speranza è che Draco si svegli prima in modo da parlare con calma.  
  
Anche questa mia intuizione si rivela giusta. Dopo poco pià di un ora una testa bionda fa capolino dalla porta. "Sono tornato normale, vero?".chiede ansioso. "Hai qualche dubbio sulle mia capacità, Draco" lui scuote la testa e ride: "No, ma ti ho visto piuttosto preoccupato. Ora che non c'è la so-tutto mi dici che pozione era. Ti giuro, abbiamo cercato dappertutto." sospiro: " Ma vi sieti limitati a cercare le mutaforma, vero?" "Beh che altro dovevamo cercare?" "Aspetta un attimo, prima dimmi come ti sei trovato dai Weasley." Ikl ragazzo alza le spalle: "Che ti devo dire. sono affettuosi, ecco. Poveri ma si vogliono un gran bene. Il contrario di casa mia. "-ammette con voce amara. Sbuffo: "Quanto sei melodrammatico. Anche i tuoi genitori ti vogliono bene." Un sopracciglio dorato si alza: "Tu stai parlando dei miei genitori? Di mio padre che non perde occasione per dirmi quanto io sia inadeguato al nome che porto e di picchiarmi." Fermo la sua tiritera prima che finisca nell'autocommiserazione: "Oh, poverino. E chi è che ti ha insegnato a giocare a Quidditch? Chi passa il suo tempo libero cercando d'insegnarti qualcosa?.." "La stessa persona che mi combina un matrimonio senza chiedermi il permesso. Che c'è , ti ha chiesto di fare il suo panegirico?" Allora lo sapeva del matrimonio. "E cosa mi dici di mia madre? Sai cosa combinerebbe se scoprisse che amo Virginia?" Lascio passare qualche attimo di silenzio. "Draco, non avete trovato la pozione perché dovevate cercare nelle pozioni più antiche e proibite. Quello che avete bevuto si chiama Buio perché agisce dopo un periodo di riposo, e il suo processo va dalla perdita della vista ..alla morte cerebrale.il Buio, il nulla di un corpo" "c-cosa? Ma io la conosco quella pozione! Chi può voler Virgina morta..?"- balbetta Prendo un altro sospiro: " Se la conosci saprai che un elemento fondamentale è sangue di una donna nata da una Veela e da un Mago durante il solstizio d'inverno. Non sono molte le donne con queste caratteristiche". Draco impallidisce più del solito: "Vuoi dire.che chi ha cercato di uccidere Virginia.è stata mia madre?" 


	10. Amore o fedeltà?

DRACO POV  
  
"Non può essere stata mia madre! Sii serio. Va bene che è un tantino.."eccentrica"" nel suo modo di volermi bene che è stata una mangiamorte e che è sposata con mio padre." più parlo più l'ipotesi di Severus mi sembra sensata. Però mi rifiuto di crederci. Ma anche questa volta Severus mi blocca: "Stai iperventilando.Vuoi starmi un attimo a sentire?Siediti e zitto per tre minuti"- mi ordina con il suo solito fare da professore. Meccanicamente mi siedo, quasi pronto a sentire ciò che ha da dirmi. "Ti ricordi quando da piccolo pensavi che tua madre fosse matta e per questo tuo padre non alzava la voce con lei?" Annuisco. "Quella volta ti dissi che non lo era. Mentivo." "C-cosa? Vuoi dire che mia madre è veramente pazza?" Gli occhi scuri di Severus hanno per un attimo un lampo di divertimento. Tipico di un serpeverde. E posso assicurare che io queste cose le so per esperienza. "Proprio del tutto pazza no. Vedi, quando i tuoi si misero insieme Lucius non sapeva che lei fosse in parte Veela, per la verità non aveva mai incontrato la sua famiglia..e ti posso assicurare che tua nonna si riconosceva come Veela ad un miglio di distanza." Lo interrompo: "Ma allora il matrimonio dei miei non è stato combinato dalle loro famiglie!" "No, infatti. Narcissa venne trasferita da Durmstag a Hogwarths quando io facevo il terzo e Lucius il settimo anno. Era una classe indietro a me, ma tra i Serpeverde era piuttosto famosa" "E perché allora io devo un matrimonio combinato? E con quella specie di .." "Perché, come ti ho già detto più volte tuo padre ha diversi problemi mentali. Credo che li abbia sempre avuti, a dir la verità. Comunque ti avevo pregato di stare zitto e farmi finire." Ma come, prima tutta quella manfrina su "i tuoi tengono a te" e poi prima mi dice che mia madre è pazza e mio padre ha problemi mentali? "L'ha scoperto solo dopo che sei nato tu. Sai che i tuoi si sono dovuti sposare appena tua madre ha finito il settimo anno, perché aspettava te, vero?" "Sai, le prime ottocentomila volte che me l'hanno detto non ci ho fatto caso, ma ora credo che ne prenderò atto." Questa me l'ha proprio tirata fuori. Naturalmente Severus non si scompone minimamente, anzi, credo che lo ritenga una prova del fatto che io sia ancora in possesso delle mie facoltà mentali. "Le Veela sono piuttosto egocentriche. Solitamente hanno solo figlie femmine a cui insegnare i loro trucchi. Ma una mezza Veela ha molte più probabilità che nasca un maschio. In questo caso tendono a considerare il figlio come qualcosa di loro possesso. Come ti sarai reso conto, non sopportano che qualcuno, qualsiasi persona, possa portare via un amore che deve essere esclusivo. E' per questo che ha convinto tuo padre a farti fidanzare con una ragazza che sa che odi. Ma non è bastato. La lettera di Parkinson che denunciava il tuo strano comportamento è stata la riprova ai suoi sospetti. Ha preferito quindi risolvere con la magia." "ma.. allora perché non sono morto dopo aver bevuto la pozione.". la domanda, che forse era la più ovvia da fare mi sale alle labbra solo ora. Probabilmente perché il mio cervello era troppo occupato ad elaborare l'informazione di mia madre assassina di Virginia. "puoi chiederlo direttamente all'interessata. Vieni avanti, Narcissa. Stare appostata a spiarci non è una cosa che ti si adegua"- dice Severus stancamente. La porta si apre lentamente,ed entra mia madre, splendida e aristocratica come sempre. Ma ora mi appare sotto un'altra luce.  
  
NARCISSA POV  
  
"Sempre il solito, eh Severus? Di' un po', è per questo che hai mandato via tutti. Non volevi che sapessi chi è la ragazza? Ma tanto lo scoprirò." Draco mi guarda ad occhi sbarrati,come se mi vedesse per la prima volta. "comunque risponderò alla tua domanda, dopo tutto si impara dagli errori. Quella particolare pozione è molto antica e non può essere individuata da nessuno quando è ancora in una bevanda. Peccato però che funziona solo con la persona scelta. Io l' ho preparata per la ragazza di cui sei innamorato. Se ne avesse bevuto anche solo un sorso sarebbe morta. Ma su chiunque altro non ha alcun effetto." Mi metto ad osservare gli alambicchi sugli scaffali: artemisia, arsenico, belladonna, asfodelo. Quando improvvisamente : "Beh, ha sbagliato i suoi calcoli. Non solo non ho bevuto quella pozione, ma non ha tenuto conto delle conseguenze.. Draco e mio fratello si sono trovati l'uno nel corpo dell'altro..e se non fosse stato per il professor Piton ci sarebbero rimasti. E' qua il suo grande amore per Draco: rovinargli la vita perché è solo un'egocentrica?" a parlare è stata una ragazzina, che ha una strana aria famigliare. Piccola insolente. Capelli rossi, lentiggini, se ne sta sul vano della porta guardandomi con furia. E dietro di lei quello che dovrebbe essere Harry Potter. Ma certo.. "Tu sei una Weasley. Ecco perché mi sembrava di averti già vista. Stai attenta ragazzina, quando parli con quel tono, potrebbe causarti molti guai." Come siamo caduti in basso. Neanche un briciolo di classe. E a dir la verità non è che sia una bellezza travolgente. "No, stai zitta! Non hai nessun diritto di parlare a Virginia in quel modo dopo che hai tentato di ucciderla. Perché devi rovinarmi la vita? Chi ti ha dato questo diritto?"- la voce di Draco sta diventando sempre più gelida e tagliente. Ma come si permette? Tiro fuori la bacchetta: "Crucio" Per un attimo tutti nella stanza restano impietriti. Severus si alza di scatto: "Expelliarmus." la mia bacchetta vola via e viene prontamente presa dall'altra ragazza. "Ti sei salvato fino a questa sera. Come pensi che reagirà tuo padre quando gli dirò che stai con una Weasley?" Draco è ancora in terra, dove era caduto in ginocchio per la maledizione. Sta riprendendo fiato. "Io non torno a casa"-mormora. "Che cosa? Se è un mezzo per salvarti dalla punizione che meriti, io non ci farei troppo affidamento. Dovrai tornare prima o poi."  
  
-replico altrettanto freddamente, scostandomi una ciocca di capelli che mi è caduta sugli occhi. Mio figlio si rialza e mi fissa in profondità, ma nei suoi occhi leggo un dolore che va al di là della cruciatus. "IO non torno." Ci mancavano solo i capricci infantili. "Ti do due possibilità:o vieni via con me, oppure non considerarti più parte della famiglia." Come unica risposta alle mie parole si toglie la catenella che ha al collo e me la tira. Non ricordo di avergliela mai regalata. Sul davanti v'è l'emblema di un serpente, un cobra se non sbaglio,e dietro in caratteri gotici.a Draco Salaazar Julius Malfoy con affetto papà. "Me l'ha data papà quando sono stato ammesso a Serpeverde. Ha detto che finché l'avessi portata sarei stato un Malfoy. Probabilmente si aspettava cose diverse, so che l'ho deluso.eppure ho provato così tanto a diventare il figlio che voleva che fossi. Ma non ci sono riuscito. E ora non posso rinunciare ad amare Virginia, ne per te ne per nessun altro." "Fa come ti pare. Per noi d'ora in poi non esisti più e non aspettarti nessuno, e ribadisco nessun aiuto finanziario. Vuoi far di testa tua? Liberissimo. Ma non venire poi a lamentarti. E me ne vado sbattendo la porta.  
  
MOLLY POV Hedwige è stata velocissima. La missiva di Harry in cui ci spiegava tutto è arrivata in un tempo così breve che io ed Arthur abbiamo fatto in tempo a materializzarci proprio quando un'irritata Narcissa Malfoy usciva dal portone del laboratorio di Piton. Furente com'era neanche ci ha visti. Entriamo nel salone, e subito sentiamo le grida di Ron. "Come hai potuto farmi questo, Ginny? Perché non me l'hai detto? Scommetto che voi lo sapevate tutti! Di' un po' Hermione da quanto va avanti questa storia." Vedendo che Ginny ha uno sguardo omicida decido di intervenire: "Non credo che siano affari che ti riguardano Ron. Oltretutto smetti di maltrattare tua sorella !" "Ma mamma, è Malfoy! Ti ricordi? Quello che ci prende sempre in giro? Il figlio di quello che ha messo il diario di tu.-sai-chi nel calderone di Ginny in secondo. E oltretutto sua madre ha cercato di avvelenare Ginny!"- come al solito la lingua di Ron va a 2000 all'ora e il suo cervello a 50. "Ronald Weasley, inizio a chiedermi se tu abbia la facoltà d'intendere! Quale parte del discorso di Draco in cui rinunciava alla sua famiglia non hai capito? " - sbotta Severus Piton mentre abbraccia il ragazzo biondo. Virginia è accanto a loro e si stropiccia le mani nervosamente. Mi avvicino, mentre Arthur porta fuori gli altri ragazzi. Piton mi fa segno con gli occhi di non avvicinarmi, il ragazzo deve essere sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto. Del resto anche per la peggiore delle famiglie si prova rimpianto nell'esservi strappati via brutalmente. Gli prendo una mano, per convincerlo a voltarsi. Sta facendo uno sforzo enorme per ricomporsi. Metto l'altro braccio sulle spalle di Ginny e me l'avvicino affettuosamente. "E così anche tu ora fai parte delle nostra grande, rumorosa, chiassosa e caotica famiglia!" -gli dico con un sorriso.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::fine:::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
